


A Wedding Day

by OldSmutRepost



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cuckolding, F/M, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldSmutRepost/pseuds/OldSmutRepost
Summary: A pretty young bride is seduced on her wedding day by an old boyfriend. They're caught in the act, and everything becomes a mess.
Relationships: Pete/Michelle
Kudos: 7





	A Wedding Day

**Author's Note:**

> Original work by **Storysman** published on **1997**.  
> This was reposted with the aim to bring his/her works to a wider audience per the permission of the original disclaimer. If you're the original author and do not wish for your work to be shared anymore, please let me know and I'll remove it.
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : This work is copyrighted to the author ©1997. Please don't remove the author information or make any changes to this story. You may post freely to non-commercial "free" sites, or in the "free" area of commercial sites. Thank you for your consideration.

Pete was a gorgeous guy who had his pick of women. In fact, he usually picked more than one of them. This may not seem like a problem to some, but I'm sure his wife wouldn’t have been too happy to find out. As for me, I was more limited in opportunities. But I knew I would never have to worry about 'picking' again as I was soon to have my own wife.

Her name was Michelle, and even with an unlimited pick of women, I would have chosen her. She was beautiful, soft, and sexy. I wondered how I had landed a girl whose medium-length blonde hair glowed in the sun, whose face captivated the eyes of every man who beheld it, whose breasts turned heads with their side-to-side bobbing as she walked. She was incredible, and soon to be my wife.

Michelle had told me something of Pete, and the only time they had ever met. It was at a party, and Michelle told me she knew the instant she saw him she was going to fuck him. (This was when we first met, before we started dating. I don’t think I could have handled this after I fell in love with her.)

"I wasn’t the prettiest girl there." she had explained to me. "So, I knew I would have to be the most aggressive." (I don’t think any man could resist her aggression.)

Michelle continued. "I went into the bathroom and was going to tell Carry (her best friend) about him. Her first words were 'Oh my God! Did you see that babe!' My answer was ‘Hell Yes! Oh, how I want to fuck him!" Carry smiled at me and told me she saw him looking at me, or more specifically, my breasts."

At this point, I too looked at her tits. She caught me. "It's OK. I know I have large breasts. Anyway, in the bathroom I undid the top buttons on my blouse, to show some cleavage. I had to redo the last one because my bra was showing. Carry stopped me. 'Take off the bra, Michelle.' I paused, then agreed. I was sooo excited I might have gone out there topless. I took off my shirt and bra, noticed Carry staring at my chest jealously, then put my shirt back on. I only buttoned just more than half of the buttons. I practiced my leans, knowing what move would hide my assets, what moves would create cleavage down past my breasts, and what lean-overs would grant Pete a perfect view of my breasts, nipples and all. I then went to conquer."

She went on. "I don't think Pete looked at another girl the rest of the night. Then again, he didn’t look at MY face much, either. We played cards with some other people, and slowly the crowd dissipated. Soon we were playing Blackjack, just the two of us. We were playing for fun, but I knew every time I leaned over the table to pick up the cards, he was having some EXTRA fun. I started losing, badly. He joked about needing someone good to play with. I offered to raise the stakes. He asked how. I said, name his stakes. He smiled, looked directly at my rather uncovered breasts, and said, ‘They've been staring at me all night long.' Then he looked at me. 'If you lose... I get to feel your breasts. If you don't accept my stakes, I’ll find someone else to play with.' I agreed."

I listened to her tell me the story, my swelling cock telling me how I could arrange such a game! Michelle continued. "He dealt me a 10. I said 'Hit." He dealt me a 4. I said 'Hit." He dealt me a 6. I said 'Hit.' He dealt me a queen. I said 'Feel.' I ran my fingers down my breasts, ready to open my blouse for him. Then someone popped in the room and said, ‘Pete, your wife is on the phone.' He looked very disappointed! So, did I. 

That's where the story ended. I had forgotten about it quickly as I fell deeply in love with Michelle. Her breasts were well worth Pete's attention, and I saw to it they didn't go neglected. But she was so much more than her tits. She was funny, intelligent, and god, I loved her. I never thought about Pete again, until two days before our wedding night. He had called Michelle and asked her for sex. He said He was sorry, and that he was now divorced. He wanted to fuck her so bad that night and he couldn't bear the thought of her getting married without sucking her awesome titties and feeling his cock in her warm wet cunt (his exact words.) Naturally, I was pissed! But Michelle calmed me by saying she told him NO! flat out. Since we were moving after the wedding, I figured we wouldn’t hear from him again.

The wedding day came, and I was in heaven. Michelle was absolutely radiant. Her gown was stunning, right down to the little peek of cleavage. The day whizzed by in a blur, the only things I remembered were saying "I do.", kissing her deeply, and whispering into her ear, "You are my life." I didn't notice the faces around us, or the trip in the limo, or the reception dinner. I just thought about Michelle, how much I loved her, and how I was going to make love to her as my WIFE for the first time. I didn't notice the DJ, didn't notice the dancing, didn’t notice Michelle leaving our table with an extremely attractive man...

Michelle stood in the hallway.

"I can't. I CAN'T! I'm married now!"

"God, oh god I want to fuck you!"

"Pete, it's not going to happen!"

"I want to rip that dress off of you. All I can see is your naked body in my mind..."

"Shh! Quiet! I'm married, damn it! Don't let people hear you say things like that!"

"Fine!" Pete took her by the arm and led her into one of the church’s rooms that was currently unused. He took her by the hands inside, where she leaned against a desk.

"I want you Michelle. I know you want me, too. You were flashing me your tits that entire god damned night! You were going to fuck me that night, and you know it!"

"That was then Pete! That's ancient history!"

"Say it, say you were going to fuck me!"

"Pete!"

Pete leaned closer and moved his hand to her right breast. Michelle flinched, but didn't move. "Say it."

She hesitated. He eyes looked down. "I was going to fuck you."

He pressed against her, twirling his finger over the smooth curve of her dress. "Then fuck me now, let me touch you, taste you, fill you."

"No. It can't happen. I don't want it to happen."

"Then why did you send me an invitation?"

Michelle turned her head away. She bit her lip. Pete began stroking her hair with his right hand and caressing her breast with his left. He pressed his right leg in between hers.

"You want me, don’t you?" Pete said smiling. "It's OK. It's OK." he cooed. "You want me..."

Michelle turned her head back to face him. Tears were streaming down her eyes. She nodded.

"You never forgot me, did you?"

She shook her head.

"Fuck me."

She nodded.

Pete leaned her against the desk, then went to his knees. His hands found their way under the wedding dress and worked up her legs. Michelle tilted her head back, her eyes till streaming. Pete lifted the dress over his head and began kissing the garter. He slid his tongue underneath and around it. He clenched it with his teeth, pulling it upward. He moved it up her thigh, pausing to kiss the soft flesh. Michele began to moan softly, she wiped away her tears, and placed her arms on Pete's shoulders. Pete used his hand to slide the garter the rest of the way. As it reached its apex, he pulled out from her dress. His hand moved over and began rubbing her cunt. 

His other free hand pulled the dress up. Michele leaned back onto the desk, her dress now above her waist. Her panties were now visible, as was Pete's hand pressing into the indentation of her cunt. The panties were simply a piece of white, shimmering silk connected by thin silky strands that tied at her hips.

"Uhhhh." Michele moaned as his fingers pressed her clit through the silk. "UHHH!" he pressed harder. He then reached behind her, seeking the zipper of her dress. Michelle leaned forward, pressing her breasts into him. She sought a kiss, but his head went past her. She sucked on his ear instead. Pete found the zipper and pulled it down. Michelle pulled back and wiggled her arms from the sleeves as Pete pulled the fabric down. Her breasts bared themselves in one glorious movement. Her dress was now completely around her waist, her tits still jiggling from the motion, her cunt-soaked panties and length of her legs still visible. Pete took what he could of her breasts into his hands. They seemed even larger in the nude. He watched the shape change as he kneaded them. He massaged them, caressed them, and sucked them as Michele's eyes still streamed. Her cries were mixed with moans. Pete pinched and nibbled her erect nipples as he humped her.

"Do it. Do it!" She breathed.

"You want me to fuck you?"

"Yes, just do it!"

Pete stepped back and dropped his pants. As preparation, he wore no underwear. "Oh God!" Michelle noticed his roughly 9-inch cock. Pete pressed his cock against her panties, against the indentation of her cunt.

"Do it!" She cried again. Her tears were streaming down her cheeks now.

Pete smiled. "No. Undo your panties."

"What? No. Just do it!" she wailed. Somehow, if HE fucked her, it wouldn't be so bad.

"Undo your panties."

She hesitated, and again bit her lip. Pete pressed his cock harder. Michele flat out started balling. The tears poured down her face as she debated the situation. One last chance to stop. One last chance to honor her husband and their marriage. One last chance to fuck Pete.

She wept as her hands went to her waist and untied the straps. She lifted the silk from her cunt, and let it drop to the floor. Pete pressed his cock against her bare opening.

"Do it!" She cried.

Pete took her hand and placed it on his penis. "You do it."

"Oh God!" She closed her eyes. The tears still crept out as Pete grinned broadly. She couldn't fight. No more resistance could enter her mind. She moved her hand to the base of his cock, and at once tugged it down and moved her hips upward.

"Ohh yeah!" Pete breathed. "Again"

Michelle repeated the procedure. "Ohhh!" replaced her cry.

Pete took over, and forced his prick to the hilt, then began pounding her cunt ferociously. They moaned loudly together as he, still dressed in his tux minus the pants, rammed his cock into her still wedding clothed body. Her breasts bounced with each thrust. He held her at the waist and drove his cock into her with force and speed.

The door opened.

Both of them looked towards the opening. A little boy stood in the doorway.

"Oh No! Oh no! Stop! Stop Pete!"

"No way!" Pete's body continued to pulse into her. "I'm fucking you. I'm FUCKING you!" His swollen cock continued to slide in and out of her, glistening with her juice.

Michelle continued to moan and couldn't bring herself to stop either. She should have wondered who the boy was. Would he tell? But all she could think of was Pete's cock in her cunt, filling and satisfying her. She knew she was going to fuck him. She had always wished she had stayed that night. He was SO hot! Whether he had a wife or not, she had to fuck him. Whether she was a wife or not, she had to fuck him. 

As his body flinched and his cock released its semen, she knew she had. They humped a little more. The boy was still watching. She pulled Pete close, trying to kiss him. But he moved his mouth to her left nipple. She wanted an orgasm. She fucked him, and now had his cum dripping from her cunt. She deserved an orgasm!

Pete stepped back. "I think I hear them paging you!"

"Oh shit!" Michelle sat up, hurriedly pulling her dress down. "Zip me up!"

Pete zipped her up, and she quickly ran out of the room.

*

I watched my bride come from the hallway. She seemed hurried, but I wondered little of where she had been. It was time for the garter toss. I smiled as I planned to sneak that thing up to her crotch. She let me pick out the wedding night panties. I wanted a preview!

Michelle seemed dazed as the DJ pulled out a chair and sat her in it. The music started, and she seemed really nervous! She must have thought I would really embarrass her!

"Let's not do this now!" She whispered to me as I kissed her.

"It will be OK." I said and went to the floor.

I lifted up her dress, enough to show on camera, but not to reveal too much. Wait... where's the garter?

I had hiked the dress up quite away. No garter. I looked towards Michelle, but the dress blocked my view of her face. I lowered it some, realizing she must have it 'too high' for the world to see. The light was dim, but I could clearly see her thigh under the fabric. I moved my head up. No garter...

No panties.

Confusion set in. Then horror. There, dripping from her precious, beautiful, tight, wonderful cunt... was cum. 

Cum. It could only be cum... it could only be sperm. I pulled my head instantly out from under her dress and looked at her. She was crying.

"Where's the garter?' someone yelled.

I looked around in a panic. I saw a little boy hold up the garter.

"Here it is! There was a man on her, and they were naked."

A hush fell over the guests. The boy held out his other hand. "Do you need these, too?"

Her panties.

I could see how wet they were from here. Gasps and whispers rose from the crowd. 

Michelle buried her face in her hands, sobbing.

I stood up, looked at no one, and walked to the guest book. No one said a word as I flipped through the pages. No one said a word as I left the church. 

If there is one image burnt in my memory besides my wife's cum-dripping pussy, it is the last page I saw that night. The page that bore the name Pete.

END


End file.
